I just want to take your innocence
by KyraEnsui
Summary: [Prompt idea from DGM Kink Meme.] Tyki Mikk's way of explaining about 'the birds and the bees' to Kanda Yuu.


**Author's Note:** This prompt was requested, back in 2012, by Anon from DGM Kink Meme 4th edition on LiveJournal. (Feel free to request over there since I will check periodically for interesting ideas.) Since it can be any Noah/any Exorcist, I choose my fave crack pairing. xD

I will be posting up a few Kink Meme prompts later in the weeks on top of my current on-going fics. Thank you for reading!

* * *

"You bastard." as he snarled. "Stop wasting my damn time!"

The man mockingly placed a hand over his heart while wiping away his imaginary tear. "You wound me. I was being so kind of not killing you."

"Then why don't you, idiot? You're wasting your breathe." as he raised his weapon up against the man.

He raised both of hands up to his chest length and chuckled. "They were right about you. I've never met someone like you before."

The teen frowned. "The hell are you talking about, you stupid Noah?"

Noah smiled widely, showing his pearly teeth, as he tipped his top hat at him. "Have you ever heard the birds and the bees?"

"The hell? What about it?" as the teen cocked his head. "They're just insects and animals."

A blink. A couple more blinks and a chin rub. This was beyond his expectations as his side lip curved. He was going to enjoy this more than expected.

"How appropriated that I, Noah of Pleasure, will be the one who shall take your...innocence." as he drawled out the last word seductively.

"Like hell you would, you bastard." as the teen growled and tipping the tip of his sword at his neck.

He laughed at the teen while combing his smooth, curly locks back with finger laying on top the tip of his sword and pushing it down and away from his body.

"Kanda Yuu, is it?" as he moved closer to his side as he placed his hand on the opposite side of the Japanese teen's shoulder. "Let me clarify crystal clear so we're on the same page."

His face moved dangerously close to Kanda's ear with a smirk plastered on his face as he happily explain the true meaning of 'the birds and the bees'. He slowly moved his hand from the teen's shoulder as he used his index finger to trail along his neckline and moving downward where his finger encircled and now his hand resting on the teen's stomach, explaining about birds and their ways of producing offspring, just like female humans.

It didn't took long as he observed the many shades of red glowing on his porcelain cheeks and those sapphire orbs opened like a flower blooming with each recited sentences. Tyki heard a quiet yelp and hitched breathing as his hand went down even lower and caressing between Kanda's thighs as he explained about the bee's main purpose: to gather sweet nectar (as Tyki licked on Kanda's smooth neck) and pollinate onto the next flower (with his hand over Kanda's covered bulge), just like the male humans.

Kanda swatted the perverted hand and pushed him away as he furiously and embarrassingly glare at him with his flushed face. "What-the- fuck?! Get the hell- away from me, you-"

Kanda Yuu was not the one who would stutter his words, but all the very descriptive information, it was too much for him to comprehend.

Tyki Mikk smiled mischievously at the confused Exorcist as he gracefully walked up to him, with his hand reaching around Kanda's neck, and pulling him into a kiss. Kanda's eyes widen as he tried to pushing the Noah away, but his grip was firm and strong. His mouth invaded by the man's tongue, wrestling with his, and mentally cursing himself when his body betrayed him with soft mews echoing as the bastard, perverted Noah was savoring it all slowly.

After a few moments, they parted their mouth for much needed air as Tyki whispered breathy into Kanda's ear. "I just want to take your innocence for now. I'll visit again for your next lesson~" With smile and quick nibble on his outer ear, he vanished immediately like the wind.

Kanda growled as he used the sleeve of his jacket to wipe his lips and his ear while dusting off his uniform. He's going to maim that Noah if he came back and this time, it will be his innocence, with a capital I.

Until then, he needed to find a way to relieve this newly acquired sensation.


End file.
